


勿忘我

by Knott



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 26





	勿忘我

多年以后，旅行者回想起来，与街头艺术家偶遇的日子恰好是他完全忘记那个年轻人的那一天。街头艺术家邀请他坐下，要给他绘制一幅肖像。他拒绝了。我赶时间，他对街头艺术家说，而且我从事的是不容许被人铭记的工作。但街头艺术家却不让他离去。给你自己一个机会，街头艺术家说，然后露出略微显得造作的笑容。正是这句奇怪的话让他停下了脚步，并且在年轻的街头艺术家提供的那张折叠帆布椅上坐了下来。在他对面是数之不尽的写生人像，全是同一个人的作品。那一双双来自不同种族，不同国籍的眼睛，用目光中的死寂将他围住。  
  
他在坐下来的时候感觉很窘，并且几乎是立刻就后悔了。尽管在他和这个在街头为人绘制肖像的男人之间并无言语障碍，但他感觉到他们似乎来自于两个不同的国度，只能靠手势和简短的语句交谈。画架靠在木条箱上，箱边有许多杂物，街头艺术家的袖管和手臂上全是油彩。  
  
那么，你想让我画点什么呢？街头艺术家说，在他本能地掏出钱包并且往倒放在地上的帽子里扔下硬币的那一刻。他暗自思忖，他的浑身不自在不知是否有被对方察觉到，但街头艺术家只是目光专注地望着他的脸，握着炭笔，一件已经辨认不出颜色的衬衫挽到手肘，露出带着斑驳汗渍的上臂。这是一座繁忙的城市，周围的人来来往往，没有人注意到这里发生着的事情。  
  
他让街头艺术家为他画一双眼睛，有如鸟儿在里面筑巢。  
  
街头艺术家完成得很完美。交稿的时候，街头艺术家眼珠的色泽似乎比他们初见时黯淡了，但他没有留心。在画上，那双眼睛活了过来，灵动而又鲜活，如同真有一窝雏鸟在里面筑巢，他都能在想象中抚触到这些雏鸟的羽毛，听到它们的鸣啭了。街头艺术家显然有着娴熟的技艺，这一点母庸质疑。他付了钱，带走了那张画，然后奔赴另一座城市。在飞机上时，他已经不像起初那样懊悔。尽管，他不记得街头艺术家的名字，不曾仔细观察过对方的外貌，也没有勇气再看一眼那幅画。在航班上合目而眠的时候，他的耳侧仍然响起画笔移动时的沙沙。  
  
从这趟旅程归来时，他的失眠依旧，他的焦虑也有加剧的趋势。他又去找街头艺术家。  
  
他让街头艺术家为他画一双嘴唇，犹如夏夜独自凋零的玫瑰。  
  
这一次，街头艺术家花了更多的时间才能完稿，而且，在交稿的时候，那双颊的红润怪异地枯萎了。旅者惊讶地发现，这个在街头写生的男人不像他起初想象的那样年轻。留在旅行者印象里的那种绯红的颜色，上次在他们碰面的时候，曾经短暂地点亮过街头艺术家的双颊，如今却消失得无影无踪，只有下唇上牙齿咬出的红印还能看出一点影子。没了那点血色，街头艺术家的面色显得苍白，并且有意无意地透出某种神经质。这一次，旅者仍然没有与街头艺术家说上几句话，这是他的习惯，他总在避免与人过多地交谈，尤其是那些对他熟悉起来的人。在从一个地方到另一个地方的过程中，旅者留下的往往只是只言片语。这第二次的委托，他和街头艺术家仍然只是简略地交谈了几句话。他对街头艺术家的姗姗来迟感到不满，而且觉得这个人行踪不定，太过难以信任，或许不是一个保持联络的恰当人选，考虑到他们对彼此一无所知。街头艺术家的额头闪烁着汗珠，几乎是挑衅般地对他笑着，这一点他也不喜欢。但他对街头艺术家交出的作品很满意，画面上的双唇线条简单，但它所呈现出来的欲望如同玫瑰一般繁复。它微微开启的样貌，它的轮廓，都能让他忆起很多事。在纸张抖动的片刻，它恍若就要滴下露珠来。他伸手去接，然后才意识到那是种错觉。街头艺术家笑了。  
  
这藐视般的一笑令旅者感到愤怒。他发誓不再去街头艺术家那里。  
  
大约一个月以后，旅行者经过同一个地方的时候，街头艺术家叫住了他。让我再给你画幅画吧，对方说。真相是，主人公已经失去了怜悯的能力，但他没有把这件事告诉街头艺术家。  
  
为我画出一头金发，他说。街头艺术家完成了。落在纸上的金发如同夕阳逝去后的山峦。  
  
为我画出一副躯体，他说。街头艺术家完成了。倒卧在地的躯体如同被刺中心脏的夜莺。  
  
他想要刁难街头艺术家一下，于是便问这个男人能否画出灵魂，让他没有想到的是，街头艺术家欣然接受了他的委托。绘制灵魂耗费的时间较长，街头艺术家说道，给我三天的时间。  
  
三天后，当他回到那个地方时，疲惫扭曲了街头艺术家的样貌，几乎把他变成另一个人。街头艺术家坐在木条箱上等他，手里握着一瓶酒。他的行李都已经收拾好了，旅行者以为他要离开这座城市。在旅行者刚认识他的时候，他还是个年轻人，但在此时黄昏的光线下，那副容貌已经无可挽回地老去。街头艺术家没有和他打招呼，只是默默地站起来，从箱子里拿出完成好的速写交给他。第一眼打量画作的时候，旅行者心里升起某种熟悉的感觉。第二眼时，他的眼中凝聚起泪水。那是陡然袭来的一个念头，然后它又逝去了。画纸如同他对某个人的记忆一样空无，在上面，街头艺术家没有落下一道痕迹，但他同时放上了所有的东西，给旅行者的那些馈赠——眼睛，发色，躯体和灵魂的音乐。旅行者发现，它们都属于同一个人。  
  
他说出那个名字，街头艺术家仿佛被人抽走了灵魂。那张脸变得缺乏神采，难以辨认。  
  
那是一个被遗忘已久的名字。一个属于过去的名字。尼尔，他喃喃地说。  
  
那个名字被道破的瞬间，街头艺术家消失了，只剩下一句摇颤的低语停留在他身旁。它易碎得像是一个人的灵魂，却又沉寂得如同一汪湖水。勿忘我，这半句耳语掠过他的耳畔。长久的平静随后萦绕着他，他意识到自己终于被允许进入往事的国度，从此不再受到遗忘的侵扰。他再也没有见到过街头艺术家。他在陌生的城市逗留时，会停住脚步，看写生者作画，他总有一种感觉，在那悬挂起来的无数面孔之中，在那神态不一的目光里，有一双眼睛一直在注视着他。

  
Fin.


End file.
